


Драконий цветок

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Category: Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Crafts, Embroidery, Gen, Handmade, Temariball, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Хэндмейд-интерпретация семейного герба (шар темари).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Челлендж





	Драконий цветок

**Author's Note:**

> Исходник — мон Сакамото Рёмы:
> 
> [ ](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA9C8H.jpg)  
> 

  
  
  
[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IA3b3Z.jpg)

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IA3XgK.jpg)

[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA3wDP.jpg)

[](https://i1.lensdump.com/i/IA359i.jpg)

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IA4ZWb.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`  
> 


End file.
